He came, I saw, I melted
by LightningStruckBlackDog
Summary: Lilly's mother forces her to go and interact with the new neighbours.So she does.And she sees him,Luke Johnson,the hottest boy alive.His brother Timothy,develops an obsession with Lilly.But where does Oliver fit into all of this? Lollie.
1. Chapter 1

**well, this idea just suddenly came to me. i liked it, so i decided to make a twoshot on it. enjoy... and yes, i will be posting the sequel of Boredom Personified soon, so now worries.**

**He came, I saw, I melted:**

"Or, you could just push him off a building, and then tell his mom it was an accident."

I rolled my eyes.

We, that is to say, Oliver and I, were discussing subtle ways, to get rid of my 'stalker'.

Yes, yes, I know the word stalker, is a bit _extreme_… but this kid is seriously obsessed with me!

At 5 2", Timothy Johnson is one of the seven dwarf's to my Snow White. Except, of course, the dwarfs weren't obsessed with Snow White. They just liked her… a _lot._ But not in _that _way. Just, you know, like a fatherly way.

So, yeah.

I can see this is pretty confusing. So let's backtrack shall we?

It all started a week ago.

I was sitting on my bed, flipping through a magazine, listening to History, my current favorite song.

I didn't notice my mother enter my room. But when she pulled out my earphones, I noticed.

"Gosh, mom. Knock much?", was what I said, obviously irritated.

This earned me a 'look'. You know the look that every mother has? That creepy one, that makes you shudder? The one which sends chills down your back? The one they call… _the _look? Yeah, that one.

I muttered a quick, and pretty inaudible sorry.

She then walked over and stood next to me.

_Uh oh. What did I do this time? I knew letting Scrat in was a very bad idea. But he didn't break anything… except mom's priceless Mesopotamian vase. Oh My God, the vase! I'll blame it on David. Scrat belongs to him after all. He's responsible for Scrat…_

"I didn't do it! I never touched the vase! It was Scrat who broke it…"

"What in the world are you talking about, Lilly?", my mom questioned, shooting me a, well, a questioning glance.

"Um…uh…well…", I stalled, scratching my head, "you see…"

"LILLY", my mom said, in her 'no-nonsense' voice.

"Okay, _okay. _Scrat wanted to come in, so David told me to let him in. So, I let him in. But he went all hyper, and started running about. I tried to stop him, I ran around the whole house. but before I could catch up, he had already broken your vase. I'm so sorry mom. I really am.", I confessed.

My mother was silent for a little while, taking in what I had just said.

Then non-chalantly she said, "We'll talk about this later. A new family has just moved in next door, and I want you to go over. See if they need anything."

"Why should I _always _be the one who has to go and greet the new neighbors? Can't Lucy or Sean go? I mean they're so much more cuter than I am.", I asked, referring to my younger siblings.

They're 10. And yes, they are twins.

Lucy looked a lot like me, and Sean looked a lot like David. I guess you could say Sean looked a lot like me, since I looked a lot like David too. But, whatever…

One would imagine they like doing the same things, being twins and all. But they are total opposites of each other.

Lucy loves ballet. She skateboards, like me. And she is shit scared of David.

Sean on the other hand, absolutely adores his older brother. He plays the drums ( at the age of 10, yes ) , and he prefers roller-blading.

Ok, I am now totally off topic.

So back to the story…

My mom told me they were busy. And when I asked why David couldn't play 'friendly neighbor', she told me he was studying.

I sighed.

"Oh, and I heard they have a son, about your age. And my sources say he's a looker.", she continued, winking at me.

I glared at her. So _this _was why she wanted me to go.

My mom is desperate to find me a boyfriend, since I'm clearly incapable of finding one for myself.

At 15, I think it's high time I found 'Mr. Partially Right'.

Sure, I've gone on plenty of dates.

But I never really felt anything.

Although, there _is _one boy I can't stop thinking about.

A certain someone, who makes my heart beat a mile a minute, whenever he says my name, touches me, _anything._

But that's another story.

I muttered a whatever, and walked out of my room.

I walked down my garden, and up theirs.

I walked to their front door, and knocked thrice.

Almost immediately the door opened, to reveal a…

_God._

That's the only word that can describe Luke Johnson.

A 'looker' is a big understatement.

This guy was, he was, oh my god, he was HOT!!

So obviously when he was all "Can I help you?" in this really deep and sexy voice, all I could do was stare at him, mouth open, eyes wide.

"Umm, hello?", he said, waving a hand infront of me, no doubt an attempt to wake me from my trance.

I blushed, and said "Oh, hey. My name is Lilly. I live next door. And uh, my mom wanted to know whether we could be of any help, you know, cause your new to the neighborhood and all."

He nodded once and went "Oh. Uh, do you want to come in?".

I hesitated.

Just then a very kind looking lady came to the door.

I took her to be Mrs. New Neighbor.

"Lucas, who's at the door?", she asked her (HOT) son.

Then suddenly spotting me she went "Oh, hello deary. Can we help you?".

Before I could even open my mouth, Luke already told her my reason for standing in front of their door.

She pushed 'Lucas' aside, and opened the door for me.

I stepped inside, and looked around.

I could see they hadn't quite finished unpacking yet.

Mrs. New Neighbor appeared beside me and apologized for the untidiness of their house. I assured her that it was okay, and that this was how my room always looked like.

She chuckled and extended her hand.

"I'm Mrs. Johnson, and this is my son, Lucas."

"Pleased to meet you both, I'm Lilly.", I said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Please make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back", she said, and with that, left me alone with Mr. Lucas Sexy Johnson.

Once we were pretty sure she had gone, Lucas said "Please, _please,_ call me Luke. Lucas is so… not me."

I laughed.

Just then, another door opened, and out came Timothy Johnson.

In other words… my _stalker._

_**so?? did u like it?**_

_**tell me in a review.**_

_**Cheers**_

_**me**  
_


	2. Bring in the Professional

**hmm, so i decided to not make this a twoshot. i'm converting this into a chapter story, probably 3-4 chapters, cause i realized i cant fit everything into just 2 chapters, it would seem rushed.**

**and i've added Luke's description in this chappie, so enjoy...lol**

Chapter 2: Bring in the Professional

"Luke have you seen my Nint-", he started, but then stopped mid-sentence when he spotted me.

I looked at the little munchkin.

He was about 5'2". He had short, spiky, blonde hair. His eyes were a startling shade of blue, not unlike my own. Black, tortoise-shelled glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. He had braces. He was wearing an Old Navy shirt, over jeans.

He, I decided, did not have the hotness and charm his brother possessed.

He was cute, sure, but the word handsome wouldn't be appropriate.

I turned my gaze to his older brother.

I estimated Luke's height to be at least 6'1". He looked about 17. His hair was the color of milk chocolate, the type of chocolate I loved eating. His eyes, in contrast to that of his brother's and mine, were a deep and vibrant shade of green. It wasn't emerald green, it wasn't peridot green either. It was a shade between the two. Like the color of jade. Yeah, that was it. Jade green. His hair was long, not in the shoulder length long, but just long, you know? **(A/N: think Zac Efron, in HSM)**. And it was very messy. But heck, it suited him, that's for damn sure. His teeth were perfectly aligned, no gaps, nothing. He had a _very _well toned body, and I could totally see he had been working out. I'm pretty sure, that under the grey polo shirt he currently donned, was a very refined six-pack. Pure, unadulterated muscle. Wow.

All I can say, is that someone up there, must have really liked him.

So, yeah, back to the story.

He stopped mid-sentence.

He looked at me, and a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Uhh, hey.", he managed to choke out.

"Hey", I replied, flashing him a smile.

"Lilly, this is my brother Tim. Tim, this is Lilly.", Luke hastily introduced.

I had a strong feeling he didn't want to be here. Hmm, I wonder why…

An awkward silence followed the introductions.

Mrs. Johnson re-entered the living room, thankfully breaking the awkwardness.

"Well, I see you've met Timothy," and when I nodded yes, she continued, "Lilly, it's almost time for lunch, would you like to dine with us? I'm sure I could whip an extra sandwich or such."

I looked at my watch. It was already 1:15. I hadn't realized that I'd been there an hour and a half.

"Thanks for the offer, Mrs. Johnson, but I think I better go. My mom's probably all worried."

She was all "Maybe next time."

I smiled, and said sure.

She disappeared once again, into the room Tim had just come out of.

"So… I'll catch you later", Luke said, walking me to the door.

"Yeah, later.", I replied. "Bye, Tim. Nice meeting you", I called out, and then walked back to my house.

The smell of my mom's famous 'Karenilli' filled my nostrils as I entered familiar terrain.

'Karenilli' is a mixture of my mothers name, and chilli, just so you know.

My heart did a little dance inside my chest.

My mom was making her famous chilli, and everyone knew what that meant…

Oliver Oken was having chilli for lunch.

And on cue, he entered my house, and went "Ah, Mrs. T's chilli. I see I'm right on time for lunch."

I rolled my eyes, and suppressed a giggle.

My mom on the other hand, walked over to Oliver with a spoonful of chilli in her hand, and fed him.

He took a few moments, chewing, savouring, relishing, and then finally said the word my mom craves to hear oh so often, "Perfect".

And to my utter astonishment my mother, my _mother, _giggled. She _giggled! _

_Ew._

And as she walked back to the kitchen, to probably giggle somemore, I turned my attention to a grinning Oliver.

"She probably would love to adopt you.", I said, my tone not very nice.

"Sheesh, aren't you very happy this morning."

"Hmm, I _was, _until you walked in that door."

"Ooh, harsh. What's your problem, Lill-ay? Chillax why don't cha?", he retorted in this completely fake accent.

"Cut it out Oliver. Let's just eat."

I stomped into the kitchen, Oliver following suite.

Except he didn't stomp, he just walked.

So, yeah…

X – O – X – 0 – X

Oliver was already on his fourth helping.

I hadn't even finished my first…

Noticing my still quite full plate, my mother asked me whether everything was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I didn't even know why I was so angry.

I mean I had just laid eyes on the most gorgeous boy ever, and I was having Karenilli, my most favourite type of chilli, with my bestest friend in the whole world.

So why was I angry?

Truth be told, I had no clue.

All I know, is that this morning I thought I liked someone, but after the morning's events, maybe, just _maybe, _my affection turned to somebody else.

I sighed.

I was caught between my best friend, and my new neighbor, and I didn't know what to do.

Oliver? Or Luke?

Not an easy decision.

Sure Luke was hot, but so was Oliver. **(A/N: all Mitchel Musso fan's say aye!)**

Ok I agree, not as hot as Luke, but still…

You see my dilemma?

I sighed again.

I turned my attention back to lunch.

I saw Oliver staring at me, and I suddenly became very self-conscious.

"Do I have something on my face?", I asked, blushing.

I expected him to say no, so imagine my surprise when he nodded and said "Yeah, you have chilli, right there", and indicated a position on my face.

"What? Where? _Where?", _I exclaimed, frantically trying to clean it.

He laughed.

He then grabbed a random napkin that was nearby, and leaned closer.

I moved back, not sure of what he was going to do.

"Would you relax? I'm just going to clean your face, geez. It's not like I'm going to kiss you or anything…"

He then stopped leaning closer, and his words began to sink in.

I realized how close we were, our faces barely a few centimeters apart.

I wanted to kiss him more than anything.

But I wasn't sure how he felt.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, and then quickly moved apart.

We continued eating silently.

None of us had anything to say.

There _wasn't _anything to say.

After he finished, he got up.

I got up too, and the two of us went to the living room.

Silence.

"Soo…I, erm, I better get going, have homework to finish, you know?", he said, running his hands through his thick, glossy, brown hair.

Boy, did I ever.

"Uh, yeah. You better go. Finish you homework. I, uh, have to catch up on my sleep."

He nodded, "So, I'll catch you later?".

My heart missed a beat.

Wow, Luke and him were very similar weren't they?

"Yeah,later".

"Thank your mum for me."

"Will do."

"Okay. Umm, see ya."

"Bye."

And with that he left.

I shut the door, and walked up to my room.

I needed help, I decided.

Time to bring in the professional…

**_dun dun dun..._**

**_hmm, who is this 'professional'? _**

**_and ultimately who will Lilly choose? Ollie Oken? Or Luke Johnson?_**

_**these questions will be answered... so stay tuned.**_

_**lol... yeah, excuse my moment of randomness**_

REVIEW!

_** Cheers**_

_**me **_


	3. Being Followed

**well, heres an update...**

**a short and useless chapter, but i had to get soemthing up...**

**enjoy...**

Chapter 3: Being Followed

"Wait, what?", she asked, for what seemed like the 17th time…

"How many times should I explain this to you? It's not that hard to understand…really.", I asked, quite annoyed.

"Lilly, you either want my help, or don't. So I'd appreciate you repeating the scenario, in a more slower, softer, and less enthusiastic tone, kay?", she calmly replied.

I let out a scream of frustration.

"Ugh, okay, _one _more time.", I said, giving in.

Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was smiling.

"You know all about my crush on Oliver, right?", I enquired.

"Yeah Lil, but crush ain't the word for it. More like…obsessed…", she joked.

"Oh, Har Dee Har Har. Miley, I'm freaking serious."

Miley chuckled, and then told me to continue with my…err… 'Love Issue' as she so very nicely put it.

"Well, okay…" I said, and then proceeded Miley the day's happenings.

When I finished, I gasped for air, and a few minutes later, Miley responded.

But you see, her response wasn't really something I wanted to get, cause she was all, and in an entirely serious voice, "Luke, eh? Sounds like a nice guy…", and then she began to tell me about her amazing ability to find out whether a guy is hot or not, just by knowing his name.

I rolled my eyes.

Seriously, I didn't know why I put up with her.

But being best friends with a world-famous teen popstar, did have it's perks, I guess.

No you horrible people, I'm not _just _friends with her cause she's Hannah Montana. I like her because…erm…well…uh…she has these certain…um…

Ok fine, whatever.

"MILEY!", I yelled, in the hope that she might stop her chant about how all the "Aaron's" in the world were all very sweet, kind, generous, and soft-spoken.

Yeah, right…

She doesn't even know all the Aaron's in our _school, _let alone the entire _planet._

I heard something break, and then a faint 'Ow'.

Hehe, served her right…

"So, back to my little problem, Miles?", I said, not even bothering to ask her whether she was alright. Some friend I am, eh?

"Ow. Umm, yeah, give me a sec, I need to think this through."

I sighed.

"Take your time", I murmured, massaging my aching temples.

She was helping me after all… I didn't want to rush her…

She was thinking, I knew she was thinking.

I could hear her strumming her guitar, and this action proved she was thinking.

After all eternity, I hear her sigh.

"I got nothing, Lil. Give me some time. I'll call ya later, kay?"

My heart sank. She was my only hope…

But she was Miley after all, and I knew she'd come up with something sooner or later.

"Okay. And thanks Miley."

I hung up.

I looked around my room, trying to figure out what to do now.

I couldn't hang out with Oliver, not after what happened, or rather what _could _ have happened…

Miley?

_No, _I decided. I needed quiet.

I decided to just take a walk, by myself.

I walked over to my closet, and chose suitable attire.

I pulled out my favorite navy blue shorts, which 'complimented my skin perfectly' according to Miles, and pale blue shirt to go along with it.

I tied my long, stick straight hair into a loose ponytail, and put on a navy blue Nike cap.

After I put on my socks and running shoes, I jogged down the stairs.

I saw my mom preparing a snack for Lucy and Sean.

"Hey mom. I'm going for a walk, will be back in a while, okay?", I informed.

"Lilly darling, before you go, could you go to the garage and tell David to come and see me?", my mom asked, while surveying the spice rack for Italian seasoning.

I nodded.

I grabbed an Evian bottle, and walked out the front door.

I headed towards the garage, and immediately saw my brother and his friends jamming.

I might not have mentioned it earlier, but my brother is in a band.

They're quiet good actually.

They call themselves 'Indiscreed'.

In.This.Creed.

Get it?

Hmm, me neither.

He says it something about this generation, this creed.

Whatever.

So as I was saying, I walked down the cobbled path my dad had made, and went into the garage.

_Wake up, it's time to leave._

_Go on, get out._

_Yeah, it's time to leave,_

_Go on, get lost._

My brothers deep, soft voice, echoed.

For someone who didn't go to any singing class or anything, he has a really good voice.

He saw me, and stopped singing.

He told his friend to stop playing, and then turned to glare at me.

"Lilly! How many time have I told you to NOT disturb me when I have band practice?", he barked.

I stepped back.

"Sheesh, don't have to be such an asshole you know? Mom told me she wanted to see you, so I suggest you go see her.", I replied, coolly.

Then looking over his shoulder, I waved to his friends, Eric, Brad and Anna.

Eric was the drummer, Brad the keyboardist, and Anna the bassist.

Anna was like, my role model.

She was so _cool_... seriously!

And I don't know how someone as cool as her, ended up dating someone so NOT cool as my brother.

They say love is blind.

I couldn't agree more.

Yeah, so back to the reason all of you are sitting in front of your overheated computer, reading about my not-so fascinating life…

After the waved back, I turned around, and walked out of my house.

I closed my eyes, and let the wind fall against my face.

I started walking, towards where I didn't know.

I needed quiet, and in Malibu, deserted places are few in number.

As I made my way past the Johnson's, I stopped and looked at their seemingly empty house.

I continued my walk.

And it was ten minutes, two streets, and several houses later, that I realized I was being followed…

**_i wont be updating for a while... i'm having exams_**

****

**_ hope you liked this... eben though i hated it._**

**_it was completely sucky wasnt it?_**

**_hmm..._**

**_ REVIEW!_**

**_  
Cheers _**

**_me _**


	4. Awkward, much?

**i am so so SO sorry for the long wait. but anyway, here it is... an update.**

**this is such a pathetic chapter, and very short, so i apologise. i'm also thinking of abandoning this story all together, and focus more on Absolute Chaos. your thoughts on this subject are much appreciated. enjoy..**

Chapter 4: Awkward, much?_  
_

_And it was ten minutes, two streets, and several houses later, that I realized I was being followed…_

My heart began pounding.

I remember once, around 2 years ago, when I had just entered my teens, my mom sat me down one day, and told me that with age, I would be experiencing new emotions, and the urge to try out new things, blah blah blah. She also told me about the dangers of being a 'pretty, well-developed, adolescent' girl.

Her words, not mine.

She said that this was America, and I could very easily get raped, and that I had to watch my back when walking alone, because someone could be following me.

I followed her advice, and decided to lead the follower on a wild goose chase.

The follower. Sounds like a weird mystery story doesn't it?

Yeah ok, moving on…

I quickened my pace, and my slow yet steady walk turned into a fast and almost-running one.

I took a right, and a left, and a left, and a right, and then another left.

I stopped, gasping for breath.

I turned around, wondering if I had lost him/her/it.

He/she/it was nowhere in sight. I sighed in relief. I was _safe. _Or so I thought.

I backtracked, and after five minutes, I was in familiar terrain.

It was getting dark, and I felt it best to just go back home.

I pulled my jacket tighter, and walked as fast as I could, back to my house.

I was walking so fast, that I didn't see a trashcan lying right in front of me. I walked straight into it, and, quite obviously, collided.

I cursed as I fell, and the stench of rotting cabbage filled my nostrils. _Yuck._

I quickly stood up, pushing the humongous trashcan off of me.

I brushed myself clean, and made sure all my body parts were intact. Check.

I rolled the trashcan to a secluded corner, where, I was sure, it wouldn't fall on anybody.

And I turned around, wanting to get out of that small alley-way, wanting to just go home.

But when I did turn around, I was in for quite a surprise.

A pair of big, wide, tennis ball-y, brownish green eyes were staring at me.

My heart did a little back flip. It started pounding so hard, that my chest was actually paining quite a bit.

And I did the only sensible thing I could think of… I ran.

I didn't look back.

I ran as fast as my blasted legs could take me, wanting to get back home, wanting to get back to my mommy.

I didn't slow down until I reached my gate.

I didn't slow down until I reached my front door.

I rang the bell once, twice, thrice, and when David finally answered the door, I collapsed, right into his arms, and fainted.

I entered the black, black world, where everything was… you guessed it, black.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X

"She's been like that for hours, Mom. I think we should call the doctor or something."

"Yeah, I agree with him, Mrs. Truscott. Should I get your phone book?"

"No thanks. I think a little cold water ought to do the trick. Oliver, if you could be so kind as to fetch me a little water."

"Yeah, sure thing Mrs. T."

Sound of footsteps. Silence. Sound of footsteps, once again.

_Voices. Voices all around. They're talking. Not even in hushed tones. Just normal talking, in normal tones. What's happening? Am I dead? Am in heaven? Is that God? Is that Him with His angels? Are They deciding where to put me? In Heaven? Or in Hell? Is that what They're doing?_

A few drops of cold water made contact with my forehead and closed eyelids.

I blinked a few times, and my eyes flew open.

"G-God?", I muttered.

I tried sitting up.

Everything was blurry. I rubbed my eyes, and my vision became clear.

I looked around.

I was in the living room, and was lying down on the cream futon couch my mom had purchased in an auction.

Why people want to buy used furniture, is beyond me.

Some mental disease, I reckon.

She was sitting near my feet, talking to someone beside her.

That someone was David, and standing next to him was Oliver.

None of them had realized that I was conscious.

I coughed, announcing my awaking.

No response.

I coughed again, this time louder, longer, and more pronounced.

God, I felt like such an Umbridge.

Mom stopped talking and turned to face me.

"Lilly? Lilly, you're awake!", Oliver stated, as my mom pulled me into a tight hug.

Thanks Mr. Obvious.

I let go of my mother, and faintly smiled.

"Wh-what happened?", I said, still groggy, my head throbbing.

I looked around, waiting for a reply.

"I heard someone ring the bell three times, and answered the door, obviously wanting to tell that person off. But as soon as I opened the door, you fell. I caught you, so no worries.", David narrated.

"And then…?".

"And then… you fainted.", he continued.

"Oh Lilly. What happened?", my mom burst out, hugging me again.

I told them everything. From wanting to go for a walk, to realizing I was being followed, to colliding with a trashcan, and then finally to me running all the way home.

"Oh, you poor baby.", my mom cooed. "You must be really hungry. Go up and have a bath, dinner's almost ready. Oliver, would you like to stay?"

He nodded, and my mom left the living room, leaving me, David and Oliver alone.

"Collided with a trashcan, eh? I was wondering what died.", and chuckling at his own joke, David left too.

It was just me and Oliver now.

"So, Lilly. Are you sure you're okay?"

I looked up, and electric blue met chocolate brown.

I nodded.

I stood up, but fell back down.

My legs were shaking, my knees were buckling.

"Damn.", I swore.

Sensing my helplessness, Oliver rushed to my side.

"Here, let me help. Take hold of my hand.", he said, extending his arm.

I looked at it, and hesitated.

He waved it. "Take it."

I did, and along with his help, I walked up the stairs to my room.

Closing the door behind him, he walked over to my bed, and sat down beside me.

Silence ensued.

God. Awkward, much?

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Cheers_**

**_me_**


	5. Shower Girl

Chapter 5: Shower Girl

Stupid Malibu sunshine… I _hate _it.

It's so warm, and bright, _all _the time.

And the people…ugh. Don't even get me _started._

I can go and on, all day along, about the people.

Just like the weather… bright and sunny all the time. So _happy, _sometimes for no reason. So cheerful…

Yuck.

I hate Malibu… I hate it.

And I've been here what? A week? A week and a half?

And my neighborhood… god, it sucks.

Old Mrs. Kramer, who lives opposite us, what a _bitch. _A widow, her children have all moved away, and she's all alone, with only her precious Poppy to keep her company.

Jesus, that dog is worse than she is, if that's even possible.

My mom says I have to be nice to her though, she's seemingly a very 'lovely' neighbor.

Pssh, sure, and I love Malibu.

And then we have the Andrews, to our right.

They're okay, not too bad.

I've never really spoken to Mr. and Mrs. Andrews, but I've, err…, _interacted _(read flirted) with Kayla, their daughter.

As I said, they're okay. Not annoyingly pissing off like Mrs. Kramer, nor are they very social, like the Truscott's.

Ahh, the Truscott's.

I actually like them, they're very nice.

They invited us over for dinner the other day.

I totally wouldn't have gone… had it not been for _her._

She, with her long blonde hair.

She, with her periwinkle blue eyes, always sparkling.

Her bubbly attitude.

Her 100 mega-watt smile.

Her skate chick get ups.

The way she throws her head back and laughs.

The way she twirls her hair between her index finger and her middle finger.

The way she says my name, so full of life, _Luke._

Lilly is really starting to grow on me…

X-O-X-O-X-O-X

We were sitting there.

Silently.

In silence.

Not saying a word.

Without a sound.

I was inspecting my nails.

Oliver was thoroughly scrutinizing the empty fishbowl on my bedside table.

I decided to break the quiet. "Umm, I should go bathe now. You could sit here if you want, I'll change inside."

He nodded, not looking up.

I walked to my bathroom, and sparing Oliver one last glance, I walked in, and locked it behind me.

I undressed, and got into the shower.

I closed my eyes and sighed, letting the hot water glide over my body, cleansing it along the way.

There's always something about showers, that makes me feel so relaxed, helps me unwind.

Most of people I know are bath tub people.

They lie down in all the foam and froth… and just stay like that, immobile.

But not me.

Nope, I'm your average shower girl.

I love showers…

Sorry about that.

I tend to get a little doozy when I'm showering, maybe cause I love it so much.

YOU SHOULD TOO!

So umm, yeah.

Moving on…

I started singing the chorus of Kill Hannah's Lips of Morphine.

_Knock me out _

_Knock me out_

_Cause I've waited for all my life_

_To be here with you tonight_

_Just put me on my back_

_Knock me out again_

Did I mention the bathroom singing?

Well, yea. It happens.

And I go crazy.

Like I'm-singing-drug-related-songs-in-the-bathroom-so-sue-me type of crazy.

There's a lot of head banging involved.

Hmm, maybe that's why my neck is always so sore.

My Heroine, another bathroom favourite.

I have a thing for drug related songs, sorry.

I washed my hair with this weird strawberry shampoo my mom bought from Costco.

After rinsing off the lather, I walked out of the shower and to my towel rack.

I wiped myself dry, and put on my inners, and them some clean clothes from the laundry.

I pulled out an old, faded Black Sabbath shirt, that had once been Oliver's (he doesn't know I took it, I don't want to suffer his wrath), and teamed it up with a pair of navy blue Gap shorts.

I quickly blow dried my hair, and then walked out.

Oliver was pacing up and down, wildly gesticulating with his hands, muttering to himself.

"I can't just come right out and say it. It has to sound right. I cant be all 'I love you' all of a sud-"

I decided to make presence known to him. I didn't want him to complete the sentence. The very fact that he loved someone depressed me.

_Ahem._

He turned around, mid sentence, and his hands fell limply to his sides.

"Li-Lilly.", he said, scratching his head.

"Uh huh."

Slience.

I hate these stupid silences.

"Is that my Black Sabbath shirt, Lil?", he asked. Dammit I had been caught! "The one I had accused Jason of taking, and he broke my nose cause he got pissed off?"

I looked down at the stupid shirt.

"Umm, this one?", I asked, ever the innocent angel.

"Yeah that one. How come you have it?"

Umm, maybe because I like it? Sheesh, this boy was stupid.

I went into immediate puppy dog face mode.

I stuck out my bottom lip and widened my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ollie.", I said, in the cutest voice I could, hoping he'd fall for it, hook, line, and sinker.

No such luck.

"I'm going to kill you, Truscott.", he said jokingly.

Ooh, we're on last name terms now are we?

"Not if you don't catch me, Oken.", I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

And then I ran…

**_i wanted to write something in Luke's POV. and now you all know how he feels about Lilly. _**

**_dun dun dun... is he going to ask her out? if yeah, whats Lilly going to say? and who is this girl Oliver likes? Find out, in the next chapter my pretties cue evil laughing and hand rubbing_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Cheers_**

**_me _**


	6. Timbaland,Ravioli, and heartbreaks

**Oh My God. I am so so so so so so so so so so so SO SO sorry for taking so freaking long to update! it's just that i've been SUPER busy!**

Chapter 6: Timbaland, Ravioli, and... heartbreaks?

"Oliver, put me DOWN.", I somehow squealed, struggling to free myself from the hands of 'Mighty Oken'.

I repeatedly hit his arms, an unsuccessful attempt to make him loosen his grip from around my waist.

"Not until you say it.", he said, a sly grin plastered on his face.

He was twirling me now, round and round… and round.

Don't let appearances deceive you. Sure he _looked _stupid, but he was actually quite a brain. Sure he _looked _harmless and weak, but he was actually quite strong.

My head was starting to spin. I was starting to feel a wee bit sick.

"Oliver, I'm serious. Put me down."

"No, not until you say it. Go on, say it Lilly.", he said, not giving it up, and certainly not letting go of my waist.

We were so close, it was unbelievable. His strong hands were wrapped around my waist, and my back was pressed against his chest. I could smell him from my current position. He smelt of cinnamon. Weird, I know, but this was Oliver we're dealing with. He smelt of cinnamon; spicy, fiery, and delicious.

Friends, I'm hooked.

Hopelessly.

My head was spinning faster and faster now, and I knew that if he didn't put me down soon, I was going to hurl.

So, as reluctant as I am to confess, I gave in to his pleas.

"Oh, alright.", I growled, pissed off.

His grip around my waist lessened, and he asked me the inevitable question most guys tend to ask girls when they've got the upper hand. "Who's da man? Say it Truscott, say it."

I rolled my eyes. Boys. Soo immature.

"You're the man, now let me go."

Oliver's mouth dropped open. An expression of pure disgust formed on his face. "No, no, no! That's not the way you say it. You have to show some respect and compassion. You have to say it like you mean it. 'Who's da man?'. _That's _how it's done. Now say it properly."

Ugh. I wanted to bite his hand. Who cared? I mean really, who cared?

"Okay,fine.You da man, Oliver. There, I said it. Now put me down.", I said, my voice filled with venom, my arms flailing.

He immediately released his arms, and I fell to the floor, gasping, and trying to regain atleast an iota of energy.

He chuckled and walked towards my bed, his hands shoved deep inside the pockets of his Levis, and his green Billabong body tee sticking to his body, courtesy of his sweat.

I knew Oliver was athletic, but when my eyes trailed down towards his chest (God, forgive me. I know I'm sinning. But he's just so HOT) I was in for a surprise.

His chest was amazingly well built. Though not quite a six pack (ok, not even close), his abdomen was very… _defined. _It was so muscular and smooth and tight and manly and hot, that I couldn't tear my eyes away.

I didn't realize I was staring for that long, until he came up to me, bent down, and whispered seductively, "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

I could feel my face heat up.

I retied my ponytail, and in pretend confidence I walked up to him, looked him right in his wonderfully brown eye, and pushed him onto my bed.

"You wish, Oken. You wish.", I said smirking, and walked towards my laptop.

He muttered something inaudible to me.

I turned my head away from my laptop screen and gave him a questioning glance.

He quickly shook his head, dismissing the topic.

My eyebrow shot up, but I didn't pursue it further.

I turned to face the screen again, and opened iTunes.

My library opened up, displaying my 2019 songs.

The catchy beat of 'Naughty Eye' began to play, and I got off my chair and started dancing.

I was shaking my hands and hips in time to the music, and almost forgot Oliver, until I tripped on his feet.

I staggered to get back in my own, and looked at Oliver, a huge smile evidently seen on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to walk back to my computer table, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around, surprised.

"What?", I snapped.

He shook his head. "Lilly, I have something to tell you.", he said, sounding almost... sad.

My expression softened. "What?", I said softly.

He let out a breath. "I don't quite know how you'll take this, but I think I have to tell you."

I nodded, understanding, and urged him to continue.

He opened his mouth to speak, but just then my older brother David threw open my bedroom door.

Intuitively I took a step back, and glared at David. "Gosh, knock much?"

My brother's expression was quizzical, but then he began to smile.

"David, what do you want?", I asked, wanting him to get out as soon as possible.

"Dinner's ready, come down.", he said, still smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

I nodded, and shut the door after him.

I turned to face Oliver and told him to finish what he was saying.

For the third time that night he shook his head. "It can wait.", he said, his voice sounding so low.

I looked at him, examining his face, cursing myself for being so weak. I smiled encouragingly at him, almost assuring him that whatever it was, I'd be there for him.

He smiled back. "Let's go down, your parents are probably wondering what we're up to.", he said, enthusiastically.

The prospect of food never failed to excite him.

I rolled my eyes, and walked out my door, Mighty Oken following suit.

We walked down the stairs in silence, each of us absorbed in our own thoughts.

We entered my kitchen, and took our seats in the dining table.

David, and my other two siblings, Sean and Lucy, were already seated.

My mother was next to the oven, tossing the salad.

My dad had his back to us, but I knew he was stealing a piece of ravioli.

Finally satisfied with her salad, my mother set the huge salad bowl on the middle of the table, and she and dad took their seats.

"Oliver, since you're our guest for tonight, would you like to say Grace?", my dad enquired.

"Sure, Mr.T. Dear God, thank you for the food we are about to eat. Help us realize that we are terribly blessed, and that there are people out there, like the orphans of Africa, who don't even get one square meal per day. We pray in Thy holy name, Amen."

"Amen", the rest of us echoed.

We waited for my parents to take their helpings first, and then the rest of us dug in.

I filled my plate with salad and olive oil, my mother's spinach ravioli, and mashed potatoes with mushrooms, the only thing my dad could make.

There was a clatter of forks, spoons and knives, hitting the china.

"So, Dave, what did you do today?", my mother asked my 18 year old, self obsessed brother.

"Had band practice.", he replied, as per usual.

"Sean? Lucy? What did you two do today?", my mother addressed my younger siblings, both 10, and identical to the bone.

Sean, it turns out, had soccer tryouts, and made it into the team. Oh, joy.

Lucky Lucy had her ballet recital rehearsal, and announced that Ms.Tia, her ballet teacher, was going to get married.

"And you Lilly? Did you spend the day with Oliver?"

I nodded.

"Hey, Mrs.T. This ravioli is awesome.", Oliver said, enlarging my mothers already big ego. Talk about adding fuel to the fire. Sheesh.

My dad cleared his throat.

"Oh, and the mashed potatoes. How _do _you do it?", Oliver asked my dad, in mock awe.

I laughed, and silently applauded Oliver's tact.

We finished dinner, and I helped my mom clear the plates.

We were alone in the kitchen, and I was loading the dishwasher.

"So?", my mom suddenly asked me.

"So what mom?"

"Does Oliver know you like him yet?"

Now this I wasn't expecting.

My head flew up and hit the top rack of the dishwasher.

"W-w-what?", I stammered, rubbing my head.

My mother was standing by the sink, her hands crossed, a sly expression on her face.

Just then Sean entered the kitchen, and asked my mom to hurry up with the desert.

Thankful to my brother, I helped my mom gather cups and spoons, and took them out to the living room, where everyone was engrossed in a baseball game.

My mother then came in, a big bowl of chocolate fudge pudding in her hand.

I helped myself, and waited for Oliver to finish.

Then, along with our full cups, we walked up to my room.

I closed the door behind me, and turned to face Oliver.

His nose had chocolate pudding on it, and he was trying to lick it off.

"Oliver, it's almost impossible to lick your nose.", I stated, doubling up with laughter at the site.

We sat in silence for sometime, having the desert.

When we had licked the bowl clean (literally), I looked at my mop haired, brunette friend.

He sighed.

"Look, I cant keep putting this off can I?", he asked me.

I didn't know what 'this' was, so I didn't say anything.

He got up and came and sat next to me.

He looked right at me, so intensely than I'ver ever seen him look at me before.

"I like Miley."

**_well, there you have it. Oliver likes Miley, not Lilly, Miley._**

**_so _haha169 _you werent entirely right...lol._**

**_hope you enjoyed this chapter_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Cheers_**

**_me_**


	7. Contemplation

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry. I can't believe I haven't updated this in forever. But a forewarning to all you patient readers. This chapter sucks. 'Nuff said.**

Chapter 7: Contemplation

I had to sit down.

I just couldn't… digest it I guess.

It was so… surreal and weird.

It ruined everything!

Miley.

Why was it _always_ Miley?

It was _Miley_ who led a double life. It was _Miley_ who's alias was world famous Hannah Montana. It was _Miley_ who had a killer closet. It was _Miley_ who was pretty. It was _Miley_ who could get any guy she wanted. It was _Miley_ who Jake Ryan fell in love with. It was _Miley_ who had a freaking star named after her. It was _Miley_. It was _always_ her. And now it was _Miley_ Oliver liked.

I sighed in exasperation.

My world was crumbling all around me and I didn't even care.

Nothing was worth caring anymore…

Absolutely nothing.

_I'm a failure. __An idiot.__Invisible.__A cow.__ A stupid, fat, ugly, no good, invisible, cow. __A cow that can't get even __**one**__ boy to like her._

Such were the thoughts running through my head.

And suddenly a voice spoke up…

"Lilly?"

I looked up. Who dared to disturb me from my grieving?

Oliver's face appeared in front of mine, his eyebrows furrowed and deep frown lines etched on his forehead.

He wore an expression of worry and curiosity.

"Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth to answer him. _I'm fine Oliver, just a little shocked, that's all._That's what I was going to tell him. But the thing is, when I tried to speak, nothing came out. No sound at all.

I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Yeah.", I croaked.

His face relaxed and he let out a small sigh. He smiled slightly. "Okay. That's good then. I thought for a minute you were having a fit or something. You kept mumbling to yourself." He shuddered, and added, "It was quite scary to watch actually."

I tried smiling back. I really tried. But I couldn't. I just could not.

"So, uh."

"Miley, eh?"

I guess he didn't expect me to go back to the topic immediately. He tore his eyes from his nails and looked at me.

I tried my best not to blush. I really, really tried. But I could feel my face getting hotter.

Darn your charms Oliver! Darn them.

"Yeah. Miley." He stopped. He was looking at me curiously. It was almost as if… he knew. "Lil? You, uh, don't have a problem or anything with it right?"

Was I really that transparent? Did he really know me that well?

Do you see why we're meant to be together? I know him and he knows me. Does he know Miley? I think NOT!

"Problem? Pssh, what problem? Why would I have a problem? Your delusional boy.", I said, a little _too_ non chalant as I would have liked.

He must have noticed the rise of tone in my voice because his eyebrows shot up. But he didn't say anything. Thank god for that. I didn't think I could handle this anymore.

"O-Kay. Look you don't have to pretend everything's alright when it's not. You can come to me with anything. You know that right?"

I hesitated. _Should I tell him?__ Should I just get it off my chest?_

I didn't know what to do. I was contemplating decisions, contemplating consequences.

If I didn't tell him, nothing would have happened. I'd just be living a lie. Pretending I was okay with him and Miley when in reality I was not. When in reality I was hurting. Hurting pretty badly.

On the other hand, if I did tell him, maybe I'd feel better. I'd be relieved to get it off my chest. It's okay if he didn't like me back. At least he'd know how I felt.

I was about to open my mouth to say something when my bedroom door creaked open.

David was standing there, his headphones resting on his neck, his iPod in his hand.

I looked at him irritated. I mean, I had just gathered up the courage to tell Oliver, then he came barging in. Honestly, where was the fairness in that?

"What do you want?" I didn't even _try_ to disguise my irritation.

"Jason's downstairs. Mrs. Oken sent him to get Oliver home."

"Oh, shit." He looked at me apologetically. "I have to go."

Trying to hide my disappointment I kicked David out. "I'll walk you down."

The walk down the stairs to the living room was uncomfortable and thankfully short-lived.

I smiled at Jason, Oliver's older brother. "Well, bye."

"Thanks for dinner Mr. and Mrs. T"

"Oh, any time Oliver. Say hello to your parents for us Jason. Bye."

Then he turned to me. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah"

And then they left.


	8. Perfection

I walked back to my room slowly, going over the night's events again and again, processing it, digesting it, and trying desperately to believe it. To believe it all.

I was half way up the stairs (my feet were like lead; heavy and stubborn. It was a miracle I had walked that far) when the doorbell rang.

I couldn't care less. Someone else would have to answer the door. I was in no shape; I was broken and fragile.

I had thought everything out. I was going to go up to my room, lock the door, and have a nice, long, hot, steamy, alluring, satisfying, open up the senses bubble-bath. And I was going to try and forget.

So I started walking up the stairs again. I was about two steps away (two. Just two) when my mother's voice rang from somewhere below. "Lilly", she called out, addressing me. "Get the door will you, Hon?"

I stopped. I turned around slowly. I sighed in irritation, in exasperation. David was suddenly too busy. It so figured. Why couldn't Sean or Lucy get the door? Why did it always have to be me? Couldn't anyone understand what I was going through at the moment? That I was in the middle of a teenage emotional breakdown and that I just wanted to go and have my open op the senses bubble-bath?

I cursed my un-understanding family and reluctantly walked back down. I took my own sweet time though. Whoever was at the door would just have to deal with it.

_Ring_. _Ring_. (pause). _Riiiiiiiiiiiiing_.

Sheesh. Talk about patience. "Coming!", I bellowed.

"Lilly! Are you getting the door or not?", my mother yelled from the kitchen. (It was David's turn for kitchen duty, but he was excused this time because he had band practice and he couldn't re-schedule. So my mom took over.)

"I'm answering it.", I yelled back.

I have no respect in this house. None at all.

I turned the knob towards the right and pulled the door open. I looked up, not bothering to mask the annoyance on my face. "May I help you?", I asked the person in front of me. His (or her) back was facing me. It was dark and my porch light wasn't on. "Umm, excuse me?", I asked again.

A mop of light brown hair turned to face me. Standing on my porch, at 9:30 pm, wearing a black Abercrombie and Fitch shirt over a pair of shorts, was Luke Johnson. To say I was surprised seeing him here wouldn't quite bring justice to what I was feeling at that moment.

He pulled out his hands from his pockets and waved at me. "Hey Lilly.", he greeted casually. God even when he sounds so casual he sounds so hot.

My eyes were wide open, and I was staring at him. I knew I was staring because he brought his hand down to my face and snapped his fingers as if to say "Hello?"

"Lilly? Lilly."

I blinked once, twice. I closed my mouth and hoped to God I wasn't drooling. "Huh?", I asked stupidly.

"You, uh, spaced out."

He. Is. So. CUTE!

_Stop it Lilly. You like Oliver remember?_

Oliver? Oliver who?

_Lillian Grace Truscott! Snap out of it. Get. A. Grip._

A grip. Right. I must get a grip…

… I must.

"Sorry. I, uh, was just… thinking. About… stuff. So, um, Luke. What brings you here?"

"Well we're about to start desert. And my mom was going to serve her blueberry custard in these weird cups she got from China. It turns out she's one cup short. She thinks she brought it over here for some reason, and forgot it. She sent me over to see if it's here."

I nodded, pretending to understand what he just said, when in reality I hadn't. I just couldn't tear my gaze away from his gorgeous face. That strong jaw, those bright Jade green eyes, that long messy hair. It was enough to make any girl swoon.

"Can I come in?" he asked, scratching his head.

I looked behind me. Come in? Hell he could move in if he wanted to.

I smiled sheepishly. "Silly me. I think I've forgotten my manners. Come on in." I opened the door a bit wider to let him pass. As he walked in, I caught a whiff of his shirt. It smelled so manly. I would have melted then and there.

I closed the door behind me and followed Luke into my living room.

"Have a seat", I said, gesturing to the leather sofa my mom wants dad to throw out. "Do you want anything? A drink? We have some Coke. Or if you prefer Pepsi I'm sure we can get it for you." I sounded like a babbling fool.

He laughed gently. "Water will be fine, thanks."

"Water it is then.", I smiled at him and ran into the kitchen.

My mom was sitting on the table, reading The Gathering. She looked up when I entered. "Who was it?"

"Hmm?". I was too busy searching for a glass I could pour water in, to answer her questions.

"Who was at the door?"

"Luke. Mom, do we have any glasses which does _not_ have pictures of cartoon characters on them? Where are the nice blue plastic ones we have?"

"Luke? Who in God's name is Luke?" She was just not going to give up.

I stopped hunting for the nice blue plastic ones and looked up at her. "Luke, mom. Luke Johnson. He and his family just moved here from Michigan, remember?"

The expression on her face went from anticipation to remembering and finally to recognition. "Ah. Joanna's oldest son. What brings him here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." Because I didn't. Because I was too busy picturing our lips colliding with each other.

Mom shook her head. "Oh, honestly Lillian. When are you ever going to learn?"

She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I followed her, with a glass of water in my hand. I couldn't find nice blue plastic ones, so I resorted in finding the next best one. A pink one with the word 'Princess' embellished on it in flowery script.

"You must be Lucas." My mom was saying, in this really cheerful voice.

'Lucas' was flipping through one of David's car magazine that was lying on the couch. He looked up and saw my mom. He immediately stood up and shook her hand. I smiled. He was perfect.

"My, what a gentleman." My mom had also very clearly fallen for his charm. How could she not? He was, after all, perfect.

"He came to get his mom's Turkish carpet." I informed my mom.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Turkish carpet?"

"Uh, actually Mrs. Truscott, I'm here to get my mom's Chinese cup. She said she had brought it over and left it here?"

"Oh. Yeah. I wanted to buy something like that so she brought one over for me to see. I'll get it for you.". She then looked at me with a smirk. "Turkish carpet, Lilly?", and she walked back into the kitchen.

I turned to face Luke, trying to not let my embarrassment show. But I could make out by the straight face he was fighting to keep, I was bright red.

"I was just… trying to… you know." Way to make a comeback Lillian.

He couldn't control it anymore. He burst out laughing on my living room floor. He collapsed and was writhing in laughter. He was clutching his side with one hand, and with the other he tried to wipe away the tears that were forming.

I just stood there, mortified, staring at him. I wanted to die. I wanted to shrivel up, and just die.

Thankfully my mom re-entered just then, saving me from more embarrassment. (As if).

"Here it is Lucas. Tell your mom I'm terribly sorry for not returning it sooner."

"Oh, that's no problem Mrs. Truscott. Thanks for this," he held up the cup, "Well, I better get going then."

I looked at my mom with a smile. To Luke I said, "I'll walk you to the door."

"Wait. Lucas, would you and your family like to have dinner with us tomorrow?", my mom questioned.

"That would be awesome. I'll ask mom. Thanks Mrs. Truscott."

"Oh, my pleasure."

Ugh, what blatant flirting Mom. Your married remember?

I rolled my eyes at my mother and turned to smile at Luke. "Shall we?"

He laughed. "We shall." And he linked his arm in mine and we walked towards the door.

As I waved goodbye to his receding figure, something strange started happening inside me. My heart began beating faster and my smile was as wide as the ocean.

I was happy, and I think I was beginning to know why…


End file.
